powerrangersfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Joe Gibken
Joe Gibken (ジョー・ギブケン Joo Gibuken) jest Gokai Niebieskim (ゴーカイブルー Gookaiburuu, Gokai Blue) i jednym z Gokaigersów. Biografia Joe Gibken jest poważnym młodym mężczyzną preferującym czyny, a nie słowa a także znakomitym szermierzem. Jest również pierwszą osobą, która dołączyła do Wspaniałego, jak również tym, który rozumie go najbardziej, a jeden na drugiego zawsze może liczyć. Z tego powodu pełni on funkcję pierwszego mata oraz wicelidera Gokaigersów. Przed poznaniem Wspaniałego, Joe był członkiem wojsk specjalnych Zangyack, gdzie przeszedł rygorystyczny trening bojowy pod okiem między innymi Sida Bamicka, który stał się jego mentorem i najlepszym przyjacielem. Sid wyszkolił go w szermierce, co zaowocowało jego późniejszymi umiejętnościami. Pewnego dnia Joe i Sid otrzymali od dowództwa rozkaz dokonania egzekucji na grupce pojmanych dzieci. Joe odmówił i zaatakował swoich przełożonych pozwalając dzieciom uciec, jednak sam trafił do niewoli i przykuto do niego obrożę elektryczną. Ostatecznie udało mu się uciec z pomocą Sida, jednak ten został złapany i od tamtej pory nigdy go nie zobaczył. Podczas ucieczki wdał się w walkę z Gorminami i Zugorminami, ale nigdzie nie mógł się ukryć z powodu nadajnika w obroży. Pomimo kiepskiej sytuacji postanowił nadal walczyć. Walkę zauważył Wspaniały, który przybył mu następnie z pomocą. Joe odkrył, że jest on kosmicznym piratem i odparł, że nie da mu żadnych pieniędzy. Jednakże ten odparł, że nie potrzebuje jego pieniędzy, a jego samego. Dwójka szybko przypadła sobie do gustu i radziła sobie świetnie. Joe po walce powiedział Wspaniałemu o obroży, którą udaje się ostatecznie zdjąć. Wspaniały natomiast wyznał, że szuka Największego Skarbu Wszechświata, który spełni każde życzenie. Joe w podzięce za uratowanie mu życia postanowił pomóc Wspaniałemu w jego poszukiwaniach, zaś ten wręczył mu Mobilatesa oraz Klucz Gokai Niebieskiego. Liczył również na to, że skarb pomoże mu odnaleźć Sida. Rychło do dwójki dołączyły trzy nowe osoby - bezdomna dziewczyna Luka Millfy, spec technologiczny Don Dogoier oraz księżniczka jednej z planet podbitych przez Zangyack - Ahim de Famille. Grupka zdecydowała się skierować kurs na Ziemię, o której usłyszała, że jest miejscem, gdzie znajduje się Największy Skarb Wszechświata. Podczas przybycia na Ziemię okazuje się, że została ona zaatakowana przez Zangyack, zaś grupka postanawia pozbyć się imperium z planety nie po to, by ją uratować, ale po to by nie przeszkadzało im w osiągnięciu ich celu. Podczas pierwszej walki Gokaigersów z Barizorgiem Joe zauważył, że jego styl walki jest identyczny z tym, który wykorzystywał Sid. Dochodzi on później do strasznej prawdy i odkrywa, że na Sidzie Zangyack dokonało cyborgizacji zamieniając go w bezmyślnego półrobota posłusznego ich rozkazom. Od tamtej pory celem Joe jest przywrócenie przyjaciela do normalnej postaci. Jednakże, kiedy Zangyack wysyła do walki naukowca Zaiena, Joe dowiaduje się, że to właśnie Zaien stworzył Barizorga i porywał uzdolnionych mistrzów walki do przeróbek. Ponadto okazało się, że przywrócenie takiej osoby do ludzkiej postaci jest niemożliwe. Joe załamał się widząc pozorny bezsens swych dążeń. Wiarę przywrócił mu Jou Oohara, który opowiedział mu historię swoich przyjaciół, którzy przeszli na złą stronę i których nie udało się uratować. Joe uznał dzięki niemu, że mimo że nie może uratować ciała Sida, może jednak ocalić jego duszę. Ostatecznie podczas ataku Warza Gilla postanawia odbyć pojedynek na śmierć i życie z Barizorgiem, który wygrywa i wypuszcza jego duszę na wolność. Cena Pierwszą ceną, jaką Zangyack wystawiło za Joego było 500 tysięcy Zaginów, co miało miejsce po jego uciecze. Przed przybyciem Gokaigersów na Ziemię jego cena zwiększyła się do 1 miliona, zaś gdy już tego dokonali, wzrosła do 2 milionów. W odcinku 15 Joe był wart już 4 miliony, zaś po śmierci Warza Gilla aż do ostatniego odcinka - 8 milionów. Formy wojownika Ciekawostki *Podobnie jak inni Gokaigersi, Joe jest wzorowany na członku załogi Słomkowego Kapelusza z mangi i anime One Piece. W jego przypadku pierwowzorem był Roronoa Zolo, który, tak jak Joe, jest zastępcą lidera grupy oraz znakomitym szermierzem. Posiadają oni również podobne osobowości, chociaż intencje Zolo nie zawsze są dobre. *Obok Wspaniałego, Joe jest jedynym Gokaigersem posiadającym odpowiednika we wszystkich drużynach Sentai. Wynika to z tego, że niebieski i czerwony są jedynymi kolorami pojawiającymi się w każdej serii. Zobacz też *Noah Carver - odpowiednik Joe w Power Rangers Kategoria:Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger Kategoria:Gokaigersi Kategoria:Wojownik Sentai Kategoria:Niebieski Wojownik Sentai Kategoria:Kosmiczne Cesarstwo Zangyack